


[Podfic] Your Bones by Anon8771

by brightnail



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 02:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10710567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightnail/pseuds/brightnail
Summary: "Zhenya should have seen it coming.Or, I mentioned on tumblr that I had a dream where Geno accidentally injured Sid at Worlds. It was requested, and it has arrived."





	[Podfic] Your Bones by Anon8771

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Your Bones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3967975) by [anon8771](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anon8771/pseuds/anon8771). 



 

 **Title** : Your Bones

 **Author** : Anon8771

 **Reader** : Brightnail

 **Fandom** : Hockey RPF

 **Pairing** : Sidney Crosby/Evgeni Malkin

 **Rating** : Teen and Up Audiences

 **Warnings** : None

 **Summary** :

Zhenya should have seen it coming.

Or, I mentioned on tumblr that I had a dream where Geno accidentally injured Sid at Worlds. It was requested, and it has arrived.

 **Text** : [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3967975)

 **Length** 00:10:45

 **Download on Mediafire** : [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/tw78d9slqranhd8/%5BHockey+RPF%5D+Your+Bones+by+anon8771.mp3)

**Streaming** **:**


End file.
